


Smut!

by salarta



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Female Dominant, Oral Sex, Secret Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil finds a strange room, with a strange book.. and when Rosa finds out, she decides to 'punish' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a partial follow-up to a different fic I wrote, but I'm pretty sure this one can be taken on its own grounds even though the prior fic makes Rosa's actions here a little more reasonable. I might post that fic later, but tonight I want to post only the old fics of mine that are one chapter. It makes finding the tags easier.

Their mission ended in failure. They had one goal: to protect the crystal at all costs. Golbez's defeat should have ended with the crystal safe and sound in the dwarven castle, but they could only watch his remaining hand inch toward its objective and teleport out of the room with it firmly grasped. Their party seemed fated to lose every time they needed to protect a crystal. That's when someone came up with the genius plan for Cecil and his friends to sneak inside Golbez's fortress, the Tower of Bab-il, like a special forces unit and steal the crystals back.

For the day, everyone had set themselves to different tasks. Yang practiced his high kicks on the uppermost balcony of the castle. Rosa shopped through dwarven wares for the finest they would need to survive during their quest. Cecil had set himself to exploring the castle for any stray treasure, as the king had so generously offered to supply his party with anything they could find. It was such a different approach to the outright thievery he performed as a Dark Knight.

He entered the pub to the peculiar sight of empty seats. The dwarves he knew from long-ago myths were said to drink often and greatly, regaling themselves with war songs and tributes. The loss of their precious dark crystal might explain the clearing out, or perhaps the dwarves carried flasks on them at all times. With a nod to the barkeep, he glanced about the room and noticed one of the telltale signs for hidden treasure: an opening. A long, narrow hallway beckoning anyone daring enough to follow. He stepped quickly through the dark corridor toward the torch-lit stairs at the other end. An unfamiliar tune played in his ears as he descended into the unknown.

He could scarcely believe the insanity before his eyes. They called this place the '1991 Dev Team Office.' That 1990 other locations existed or once had in this world with such a structure seemed impossible, yet that provided the only logical conclusion. Ordinary people slaved over desks in very different attire from each other. It was the wandering frog and red chocobo that wrought him with such confusion. They talked plainly as any man he met, but all this room's inhabitants spoke of weird, foreign notions like graphics. Daring to venture further, he went down another set of stairs.

A couple men slept soundly on beds, one mumbling gibberish about movies and bugs. He glanced around for a fly or cockroach when his eyes set upon a holy grail in this land of madness.

"I might find something to explain this place and the foreign ideas these people speak of."

He approached the bookcase. He rifled through texts and tomes, looking for the faintest trace of anything recently mentioned when he pulled out something so unusual that he couldn't help but hover and rethink it.

"...Smut?"

He could gather its intent by the content on the cover, so risque that he felt impure by its mere sight. A naked woman stared back at him, accursed seduction evident in her blue eyes as waves of pink hair hid her naked bosom. As a Captain, he knew of members in his Red Wings who bought 'smut' of the Troian dancers regularly to tide them over between missions. He was about to return it to the shelf from whence it came when a lovely, serene voice paralyzed him.

"Cecil? The red chocobo told me you came down here," Rosa's hair shone in the torchlight. Her smile never wavered except to speak, the love for her future husband blooming off every word. She strode up beside him and glanced into his hands, chirpily snatching the magazine away. "What's this?"

"R-Rosa, don't! I can explain!" Cecil stumbled. The truth didn't exactly matter when the 'evidence' looked so damning. Why had he ever plucked it out in the first place? He stood antsy as his beloved pored over every fine detail of every page. Any second now, he would see her face fluster and nostrils flare in subdued rage before his noble lady would plant a painfully hard slap against his face. Times like these, he wished his transformation had allowed him to keep some form of helmet for protection.

"Oh! Is this what you like to see?" Rosa grinned and thrust a page into his view.

A mix of intrigue and disgust showed in his response. Intrigue because for as much as he loathed the situation he was in, he couldn't help the impurity in his heart that tended to lay dormant except in these rare cases. In the picture, he saw the pink-haired girl on the cover with her lips around an unknown man's erection. A series of follow-ups showed its progression vividly, the woman's head rising with flirty glances and a snaking tongue until the man's ejaculate exploded on her face. Cecil's disgust came from his beloved witnessing his desire toward this material personally. He knew what would come; he saw it many times with the unfaithful of Baron's high class.

He pleaded forgiveness, "Rosa, it's not what you think. I found this weird place and I wanted to learn more about it."

"In a smut book? Hmmmmm?" Rosa pulled the magazine away to look upon her lover.

"I had no idea that book was here. Honest!"

"Oh, I think you did," her smile hinted at some dastardly plan brewing beneath her noble exterior, proven true when she spoke again. "You're a naughty boy, Cecil, and you need to be punished."

She took her future husband by the collar and tossed him on the one free bed. He bounced. The momentum caused the springs on the neighboring bed to creak, and from this act, the snoring man leapt out of his pleasant slumber. Right as the noble lady saddled herself above Cecil, she looked aside to see the unknown man staring on with a most aroused expression lining his features.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

Rosa's hands deftly pulled Cecil's crotchguard from the rest of his armor. She basked in the glory of his manhood for a fleeting moment before turning to address the man. Magazine held clear for his view, she smiled. "I caught my husband looking at some smut, and I'm about to 'punish' him."

Cecil said, "Rosa, you have to-"

"Shush, dear. It's too late for that. Just lie back and take it like the man I love." Her hand clasped the Lunarian wonder splayed before her, lips wet with eagerness to sample its divine heritage. She hovered inches from the tip when the strange man interrupted her fun.

"Whoa! This is hot. Listen, my name's K. Narita, and I helped design this game. Do you think I could take some pictures?"

Now they were getting somewhere. Rosa sat up, her hand toying with her future husband's member as he lay prone to her actions. She pumped slowly, its rhythm shifting to tease Cecil with unexpected swiftness and brevity, alternating the two to tease his libido. She could sense his desire for her to treat him full-on with her healing hands, yet the strange man known as K. Narita proposed something that she couldn't possibly pass on.

"Only if you give us copies and intend to publish them in a new magazine," she glanced back to Cecil, leaning in as the strange man's camera flashed the first of many raunchy pictures of the two Baronians in bed together.

"Rosa, you can't mean that!" His protests turned to silenced mumbles when his darling's lips pressed against his own. They tussled, though he was instantly dwarfed by Rosa's unbridled passion. Her legs straddled his stomach, teasing her man's precum onto the purple groin of her leotard. A breathy parting caused her minty breath to cascade over his face, rendering him forgetful for a fleeting moment until another camera's flash jerked him from blissful revelry.

"This is too perverse. We can't let other people watch, let alone spread pictures throughout the world. What would people think?" Cecil asked.

Rosa snaked downward, her head again floating precariously over the promising endowment. It held such vitality, enough for her to birth a planet of part-Lunarians. She answered him for the last time before she would teach him the value of her love. "They will see the future queen's devotion to her husband."

She savored Cecil's sudden shudder. Days of withheld desire exposed themselves on her soft lips and warm tongue. Her blonde bangs draped beside Cecil's silvery pubes, a few strays managing to slip into her famed hair as she rose and fell on her prize. The smutty magazine fell to the floor amid her treatment, soon to be replaced by a much better edition.

Cecil's grunts and the rise of his hips sated her wetness far sweeter than the most delicate use of her fingers. From tip to hilt, her mouth descended. A curious glance allowed the sight of her lover clasping the bedsheets. In his burly muscles, she saw a man worthy of pinning her down and using her for his relief. A man who deserved to ravage her noble body the way so many men in Baron had vied for the right to do themselves. In truth, none but Cecil saw her beauty as anything more than skin-deep, her other suitors revealed on many of their drunken nights with Cid to want nothing more than to claim her virginity like a trophy for themselves.

She thought on her mother's distaste for Cecil, how mother would have balked and sneered at the sight of her sweet daughter's pregnant belly to the 'man of unknown parentage' if not for Cecil's shining moment of glory at Mount Ordeals. She would gladly bear Lord Cecil an heir no matter how he turned out, though now wasn't the time to dwell on such desires.

Her lover's cries fueled her actions. She stared him down from between his legs. Removing her mouth, a swirl of her tongue at the base made her pussy gush at Cecil's reaction. He gasped. He quivered. It was all too much for her to take. She engulfed his pillar of manliness again and moaned, dots sparkling her eyes. Rubbing her thighs to aid her climbing pleasure, she barely noticed a heavy blanket tossed over her and Cecil's hand pushing the back of her head down as a new set of feet clambered down the nearby steps.

"Here you are," Kain solemnly spoke. "We should plan for our attack on the Tower."

"I agree Kain, but now isn't the best t-IME!"

Rosa could almost giggle at the sly move. Her hand cupped Cecil's scrotum and her head kept with the automatic shift of his body further up the bed. All fun aside, she took care not to try anything too risky lest Kain notice something amiss.

"Hmm.. that's a strange bedsheet," Kain said in monotone. "It looks like Rosa's cape."

"This is a strange place," Cecil covered. Of course Kain would intrude. Every time he and Rosa could spend some time in private, Kain tended to spy. It wore thin. Worked to a sweat by his beloved, Cecil fathomed a way to send him off. "I think ROsa said she was GOing to buy some supplies. Can you help her?"

"Hmph. I will." His few words spoken, Kain gave a stern nod to his old friend and stomped back up the stairs.

Cecil's sigh of relief cut short at another gasp to Rosa's ministrations. Bucking once between his lover's lips, he threw the blanket off and looked to her. "That was much too close. We should stop."

"Why?" Rosa questioned. Another snapshot caught her present state. The blanket had strewn her hair, smooth silky strands mussed about in a wild frizz. "I haven't finished punishing you yet."

This was it. The last stage. She plunged back onto his manhood, his cry and quake a sign of her beautiful persistence. Slick, sly licks took advantage of weaknesses to his sturdiness that Rosa had long since learned with a Scan spell. Key points jolted arousal throughout his tired frame while Rosa herself stained her leotard and the bed with her lust. She could feel it in the pulse of his member like any doting wife would. The flow of sperm started its path with dry pumps through him, directed by her tongue toward the great cause she had set before it. As it approached the bulb, she pulled away.

"Rosa, don't!" Cecil called. It was much too late. One pump was all it took to paint Rosa's face with a whole new, chalk-white foundation of his cum. New shots strayed from her hair to her full bust, oozing across all her fine noble features. To his surprise, as the camera kept snapping pictures, Rosa rubbed his gooey sperm into her skin and hair. Second by second, her very softly tanned flesh showed through. An oily slick remained to dry, and along with it came the wide, loving grin of Lady Farrell.

The perfect 'punishment'. The transition from start to finish would show in the series of pictures taken by K. Narita. Men and women who bought the next release would know the favors she performed for her one lover, and the use of his seed to maintain her lustrous noble beauty. After quickly licking Cecil clean, she took the smutty magazine in hand and flipped through its pages.

"Don't think I've let you off easy, Lord Cecil. I'm going to look through this magazine you like so much, and we're going to do everything I see in here," she looked back to their photographer. "And return for more sessions."

"You better! I can't make a new Smut magazine by myself," K. Narita said.

Winking back to Cecil, Rosa left him to recover as she headed for the stairs. The fragrance of Cecil's seed filled her lungs as she breathed. Her leotard lightly dripped with the remnants of her lust. As she set a foot on the first step, the other strange man in the room said something that caught her attention.

"Rosa, eh? You're cute! Let me be of service!" T. Tokita said.

Rosa smiled, "Sorry, I belong to Lord Cecil."


End file.
